Reptic
"Uh, no I wasn't raised by dolphins. I live with my mom dad, were from LA"~Atlas Lee Appearance Atlas is a skinny, and short (vertically challenged) teenage boy. He has pale skin, dark green almond eyes, and messy, jet black hair. His bottom incisor tooth has a very large, very noticeable chip on it, and he has a small scar above his eyebrow where he was bitten by a dog in his youth. Atlas usualy wears a white jersey shirt with a crocodile on on it, a shark tooth necklace, khaki shorts, and light blue flip flops. He also never takes off his zebra hair bracelet. (His Miraculous) Also he wears large black glasses which are broken at the nose piece and held together by a band aid. Hero Appearance Reptic wears a skin tight light green suit, with a lighter green underbelly, and blunted iguana spikes down his back and large iguana tail. His suit has a scale pattern on it, as well as his dark green eye mask. His gloves and boots are built in to his suit, and are oversized with large claws.claws and webbing between the fingers. Personality Atlas is quiet, shy, and nerdy, usualy always seen with his nose buried in a book. He loves studying, and will share his information to others, though he just gets laughed at, and called a nerd for it. Atlas has overactive adrenline, so it makes him a huge worry wart. He gets bursts of energy periodically, then he crashes into emotional exhaustion. He tends to overthink everything, and his brain really never shuts off. He can't be around too many people at once, or he'll freak out, also he hates loud noise, and especially bright lights and overly strong smells. He has extreme allergies also, and a horrid fear of dogs. Even a small tea cup poodle will send him into a panic attack. Atlas tends to stay away from a lot of people, because he doesn't know how to appoach them. He is really smart, and funny when people get to know him, though they never give him the chance, or he is too shy to talk. When nervous, Atlas starts clutching onto his bookbag's strap, or whistles, he's a very good whistler, also, he's an excellent artist, and loves drawing things for people, and seing people happy makes him happy too. Oh, Atlas loves water,and was captain of a swim team before he moved to Forumsville. Hero Personality Reptic is serious, brave, and fearless, most of the time. He is very mature, and tries to be an actual, legit superhero that everyone takes seriously, though people don' take him seriously, and they call him a fun kill. He likes to think things out entirely, before doing anything. And "look before you leap" is seriously his motto. He can be overly protective of those he cares for, and will blame himself if anything happens to them. He tries to save everyone, even if it puts himself at risk. He is too selfless, and he waits for the perfect time to strike, even if the time has already passed. he has a problem with trusting others, like his friends, to take care of themselves, and can be like an overprotective watch dog, which can get annoying fast . Category:Male Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Hero